Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge apparatus for a user interface of an electro-mechanical system, such a hinge apparatus as (without limitation) might be constructed to hingedly support a user interface on a system for improved use of the user interface during all aspects of operation, testing and service.
Description of the Related Art
Electro-mechanical systems, such as boilers, and hot water heaters, invariably have some measure to control the system. Typically, the system will have a local user interface, supported by a support structure, within the system to program and/or operate the system. For example, a boiler system may have a local user interface mounted, via a support structure, to the boiler even if control of the system can be remotely operated, such as over a network. A user interface was typically installed on the face of the system cabinet. Likewise, a user display might be mounted on the system cabinet to indicate current operating conditions or parameters on the system. Alternatively, the user interface may be accessible through a window provided in the cabinet with the user interface accommodated within and among the internal components of the cabinet.
During servicing, testing and installation, however, the user interface cannot be accessible concurrently with the system cabinet open during such servicing, testing or installation. Furthermore, interfaces accommodated within and among the internal components of the cabinet hamper the service, testing and installation, requiring the control interface to be moved aside and or not accessible concurrently with the operations being performed during the servicing, testing, or installation. Not having both physical and visual interaction with the user interface during servicing, testing and installation of the electro-mechanical components within the cabinet, while being hampered by obstruction of the internal components of the systems enclosure by the user interface and associated support structure increases the time and burden of performing the intended operations. Prior user interface support structures failed in this respect to accommodate a technician's need access the internal components of a system cabinet without obstruction, while concurrently providing unencumbered access to the user interface while performing service, testing or installation. Until now, no prior attempts have been made to incorporate an articulated hinge apparatus as the support structure for a user interface within a electro-mechanical system. The hinge apparatus disclosed herein resolves these difficulties.